Punishment
by EmmettMonkeyMan
Summary: "The only thing concerning however, was the bite mark at his shoulder. It was bubbling, red and seeping a clear, sweet smelling liquid. He felt sick at the site but knew venom would heal it easily." What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Surely, disaster is about to strike. What has Carlisle gotten himself into?
1. Unhealthy Addiction

What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Disaster is sure to strike! sorry, I just had too :) I've come back to fanfiction after so long and my love for twilight has spiked again! how many twilight fans are still out there? I can't seem to find many new stories and they barely get any reviews! :( so sad.

* * *

It was 8am on a bright, Wednesday morning. The birds were chirping outside the windows, the sun too strong for any of the Cullen's to venture too far into town.

The children sat around the living room, watching the TV with only a small amount of curiosity. "What can we do?" Emmett whined, bored by the incessant silence.

Edward, amused by his sibling's disarray sat at the computer, needlessly scrolling through websites in search of some medical knowledge. He was currently looking at myths from the 1800's – oh, how much medicine had malformed since then.

When the clock hit 8:15am, Alice flew through the living room door and hovered next to Edward at the computer. When he failed to move, her teeth sank into his shoulder before knocking him off the chair with a force so brawny he went flying into the staircase. "EEEK!" Alice screamed, bouncing up and down in the seat as she swiftly typed on the keyboard.

Edward fell back against the hard wood, the air stored in his lungs soaring out in inclusive astonishment. He shook his head back and forth, refusing to rise from the ground. Edward Cullen was never dazed at anything. Not when he was able to read the minds of those nearby. Eventually, Carlisle helped him to his feet and settled him on the couch. "Edward, are you well?"

"I am fine." Edward grumbled in sheer embarrassment, adjusting his clothes accordingly.

"Alice, darling." Jasper approached his wife with a small amount of ambiguity as though she were to bite his head off any second if he said the wrong thing. "What are you doing?"

"Buying!" The words flew out of her mouth so fast that any human listening wouldn't have been able to comprehend. "The summer sale just started and can you imagine what would have happened if I had missed even a second of it? I need to buy all these new clothes and there's some furniture on here that would look just beautiful. And I have found some things for Bella that she's going to absolutely hate but will need to put up with and…"

Edward stopped listening. Alice's thoughts were a tumbled mess, swirling around in a dizzying heap of excitement. There was no way that he could keep up. If he were human, he would have a headache.

He pulled unnecessary breaths into his lungs in hopes to shake him of his shock. His back was tender from the blow but there would be no damage; his skin was just too hard. The only thing concerning however, was the bite mark at his shoulder. It was bubbling, red and seeping a clear, sweet smelling liquid. He felt sick at the site but knew venom would heal it easily. "This is getting out of hand."

Rosalie, who'd been peering over Alice's shoulder for the last 5 minutes, nodded her head in agreement. "We've had deliveries at our door every single day because of everything she's buying. I have no room to even walk in my bedroom because of all the packages and she only just dragged us to a weekend shopping trip last week!" Rosalie loved shopping, Edward remarked, but even she had her limits.

Alice's hand continued to furiously click the mouse and it seemed as though she was buying everything on the page.

Esme looked over at her husband in apprehension; was their daughter's shopping addiction getting too far out of hand?

"Alice." Carlisle called from his position next to Edward. When she didn't respond, he rose to his feet and approached her at the computer. "Alice." His voice was much sterner now, showing the authority he held over all the children as the coven leader.

"Carlisle, look at these boots here. They'd look awesome on you, and Oooo, look, they're 50% off! We just have to get those for-" Alice ignored her father as though he wasn't even there but she elbowed him from beside her slightly to get more access to the mouse.

If Carlisle had been human, Edward appraised again, he would have been red in the face. "If you do not get off the computer within 5 seconds, Alice Cullen, I will need to remove you myself."

Alice slowly turned her head towards Carlisle and everyone thought there had been a breakthrough, until a huge smile appeared on her face and she started bouncing once more. "Oh, and these ties! Yes, they'd look brilliant on you! Definitely...I-" Alice let out a startled sequel as Carlisle disappointedly wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her easily from the chair.

Kicking and screaming, he carried her flailing form towards the bottom of the staircase and sat her down between his two hands. "Alice." He called when she refused to look at him. "Look at me right now."

Edward watched his sister with care, knowing the anger behind her mind. She lifted her chin to look at her father, fortitude in her face, not fear.

"You will sit on these steps until I figure out an appropriate punishment for you. You cannot keep going around ordering things as you please. I am conscious that you have the money to afford all this – that is beside the point. We do not have the room for such things and we do not need them. We are able of buying our own clothes and Esme can pick out some furniture if she feels she wants them. I do not welcome you carelessly spending so much in one sitting almost every single week. This has to stop. It crosses a line when you harm your family because of your addiction!" Carlisle took a deep breath in although no humans were present, almost as though he was well practiced.

She dropped her hands in her laps, her eyebrows furrowing in dissatisfaction as she strung a band of curse words at Carlisle through her mind.

Edward stifled a laugh. Alice was reminding him of a morose little toddler who had just been told off for sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

Esme, who despised to see any of her children in harm or trouble, was staring down at the coffee table, chewing on her lip with such deliberation Edward almost felt sorry for her. He placed his hand on her leg, patting it gently to soothe her.

She smiled at him. _I'm okay, Edward. Carlisle will attend to your wounds soon._

He nodded and turned his gaze to Carlisle who was pacing the vast living room with anger in his steps. "First we unplug the computer, the TV, the phone lines – anything where there is access to shopping." He decided.

Alice's eyes widened and she stood up from the step in annoyance. "I am not four!" She yelled. "And you are not my father! I can shop as much as I can!" She took a daring step forwards and landed on the living room floor gracefully, her eyes sparking for confrontation.

Carlisle was hurt when Alice said he wasn't her father, but he quickly composed himself and sat her back on the step. "I am your coven leader at best." He told her. "And this addiction is unhealthy. For 48, you will be doing no shopping. You will not leave the house unless chaperoned by a member of the family. You will not think about shopping, you will not talk about shopping, you will not even breathe about shopping."

Alice's lips began trembling and Edward knew soon enough she would be crying. He turned away from her, already knowing what was coming.

Hot venom tears pooled down Alice's face as she dove on Carlisle and tried urgently to curl in his cold arms. "No! Please! You are my daddy! Please, daddy, don't take shopping away from me! I must shop! I promise I won't do it so much but I must shop! Oh, no, please!"

"No." Carlisle said minimally. His thoughts were breaking him, Edward noted. He was thinking about giving in.

"Alice deserves this." Edward told him softly, not at all feeling bad about. Alice needed to let go of her unhealthy addiction before it ruined things.

Carlisle nodded; face collected as he separated his daughter from his chest and set her on the ground. "Express regret to your brother for attacking him. You should never have done that. We do not use violence against each other, and we undoubtedly do not bite!"

Alice's eyes widened, her thoughts rushing up in an alarm. She had forgotten that she had bit her brother. "Oh, no!" She screeched, running to Edward and tearing up again at the site of her bite mark. "I am so sorry! I can't remember doing that. Oh, Edward, please forgive me."

Edward wrapped his arms around his sister, wary of the pain it caused him, and cradled her head gently for a second. "Its okay, Alice. Just please listen to Carlisle. If you follow along, maybe we can prevent this happening again."

She nodded, happy with the decision. But later on, when the entire family had disabled all access to shopping imaginable, Alice broke down in her husband's arms and wailed the rest of the day.

Her screams were agonizing.

* * *

This isn't a one shot so if I get enough reviews, I will update :) If not, I'll just leave the story here or take it offline. I just thought it was fun to try. Review if your a twilight fan and still here - I want to see how many people are still on fanfiction! :)


	2. Vampire Withdrawal

It was 6pm on the Wednesday evening when Alice's whimpers and screams finally came to a standstill. She emerged from her room, barreling down the stairs and running without delay at Carlisle's still form.

Edward had never seen Alice react with such vigor before but in this instance, she took Carlisle rapidly to the ground with her as she clung to him in extreme anxiety. "Carlisle I can't!" She whined, vehemently taking in breaths that were not necessary. Her eyes were large and tearful, shimmering almost black in the dim light, her hands pulsating and her face even more paler than normal.

Edward didn't think it had been feasible for a vampire to represent withdrawal symptoms, but possibly that is what was happening to Alice.

Carlisle, still seemingly shocked by Alice's physical attack once again, pushed himself off the floor along with her. "Alice, please stop jumping on me like this. It is making me anxious." Carlisle's characteristically composed demeanor was showing a few signs of defeat at this point and he brushed his hand across his forehead in an attempt to recuperate control.

Alice rocked on her heels; the inclusive enthusiasm in her usually energetic body now vanished. Her face was sad, her form shaking, and Edward felt remorseful that Alice was so addicted to shopping that she was acting this way. "Carlisle please. I'll do anything apart from this. Please. Do anything other than this! I need to shop…Oh! I need to buy those-"

Carlisle lifted his hand to silence her, casing his other around Esme in the process. "Uh-uh." He chided. "No talking about shopping at all, Alice."

"Alice, darling." Jasper approached his wife again with steps so tenuous Edward almost laughed. Alice was much smaller than Jasper and his corporeal strength was much more dynamic but when faced with an irate Alice, he seemed to back down like a little puppy. "I don't think you need to buy anything. What you _need,_" He slowly emphasized. "Is to hunt."

At the mention of hunting, Alice gradually turned towards her husband, her eyes blazing a darker black, a hiss slowly rising in her throat. She shook her head quickly, recurring to normal and kicking Jasper out of the way. "No."

Jasper flew back against the couch, pulling it with him into the glass window. The window shattered, the scintillating pieces of glass diminishing all over Jasper's shaking frame. He stood up heatedly. He was unharmed but was irritated at Alice for even thinking about attacking him.

Esme dropped her head in her hands, a sob releasing at the thought of having to repair the living room once more. "I try to keep this house wonderful!" She started, rising to her feet and facing Alice. "I decorate and decorate in hopes that someone will welcome my design. I buy things I feel will bring character to the room. I wish that sometimes I could show humans what I have done – what I have worked so hard to achieve. But all you children do is fight and break things as though you have no respect for me at all!" She looked pointedly at Alice and then turned her attention to Emmett. "And then you…" She sighed in incredulity. "All you do is run around the garden, knowing all too well how much I adore my flowers, and I come back home to find that they have been squished, wholly trampled by your heavy frame because you have teased and fought with your brothers!"

Carlisle pulled Esme close to him, brushing her tears away with his hands. Edward noticed how they shook. "Jasper," He said. "Take Alice hunting. I require her out of the house. Edward, I will attend to your injury again."

Alice hung her head slightly as Jasper, this time with no trepidation at all, pulled her from the front room and sped off through the trees.

Carlisle had tended to Edward's wounds not long after Alice had gone to her room earlier in the morning to weep. He had flinched as Carlisle's cold and tender hands prodded at the bubbling skin but had said no more. Carlisle had then cleaned the wound with his own rendition of saline solution before giving it his venom to speed up healing.

Now, as he sat balanced on the coffee table, he considered his son. "How is it doing?"

"It hurts." Edward told him candidly; grateful that Alice was out of earshot so she didn't know how much she had harmed him. "It's okay, but it just hurts when I have to move it too much."

Carlisle nodded attentively and pulled back the bandages to study the wound. It was healing now, Edward saw. The skin was closing up and was a very pale pink. In a few hours, the entire wound would close and he would be sporting a perfectly, rounded scar full of teeth marks. He had to laugh at that. Talk about battle wounds.

"I feel bad for Alice." Rosalie said out of nowhere, not even able to cast a fleeting look at Edward's wound. "I know she hurt Edward and I know she hurt Jasper…but, well…have you seen how awful she looks?"

"I can't even read her mind; her thoughts are that disorderly." Edward frowned, finally admitting to his family the situation.

Esme shook her head sadly. "I know this is hurting, sweet baby Alice, but we must follow through. We cannot continue to let her harm her family. She cannot shop like that so much. It is not respectful to the house as it is always filled up with packages she sometimes never opens. If we let this continue, it will only get worse."

Emmett smiled at his mother and sat down beside Edward. "I'm sorry for ruining your garden, mom. I'll try not to again." Esme thanked him and he continued. "I think Alice will be fine once she has hunted. She'll probably come back in bouncing and trying to tell us about what her and Jasper got up to on their hunt, you know?" He winked.

Everyone laughed at that, hoping that Emmett was right.

"Carlisle!" Jasper's distressed voice broke through the quiet living room as he jumped onto the porch almost half hour later. He was panicking; his arms flying above his head, talking too fast for any of them to keep up.

"What's going on?" Carlisle rose to his feet, searching for Alice but incapable of finding her.

Edward stood also, knowing all too well what had happened. "Alice is gone." He educated everyone, shaking his own head in skepticism. "She diverted Jasper on the hunt, never got to feed and has gone into town to shop."

"Oh, man!" Emmett said, moving to stand beside Rosalie. "This is bad, real bad…"

Edward nodded before soaring out of the window with Jasper, Carlisle close behind them.

If Alice was to harm a human, she would never absolve herself, he thought.

* * *

Oh no, Alice shopping...around a bunch of humans...when she hasn't fed...and while she's having vampire withdrawal symptoms...hmm, what could go wrong?

I'm so glad to see that there are still twilight fans on fanfiction! woo! no twilight stories I have seen recently have as much reviews as twilight stories from a year ago or before so that is quite saddening...but it's nice to know people are still around. Would love to know exactly how many were here, right now, reading this! Haha.

Thanks for the reviews! :) I hope you like this chapter.


	3. Mall Disaster

What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Disaster is sure to strike!

* * *

"Alice," Edward cautioned, slowly sidestepping around a fashion manikin so that he was closer to the little pixie in front of him. "Step away from the sales rack."

"No!" She crossed her arms and glared at Edward; her eyes sparking in disobedience. She started pulling things from the rack and throwing them into a cart even though Edward knew she would never wear them.

"Alice, you're insane. Carlisle is going to kill you now he knows you aren't following the rules!" He tried to step closer once more so that he could take hold of her but she danced around the humans; knowing precisely what Edward was thinking of doing because of her ability.

"I don't care! I need to shop! Hey!" At the last part, Alice spun around and snatched a bright pink dress off a small teenage girl. "That's mine! I want that dress!"

The girl looked at Alice; her eyes wide. "I had it first…"

"It's mine! Everything on this rack is mine! All of it – I have the money for it!" Alice screeched, ripping the dress from the girl's hands so hard that the girl span around and landed on the hard floor. Edward heard the crack in the girl's arm as it collided with the solid surface but he had no time to assist her.

"I'm sorry," He murmured to her helplessly and took the opportunity to clutch Alice at the waist.

She kicked against him hastily, screeching so loud that every human in the store started running away. "Edward! Let me go! Let me go right now! You're leaving my cart! I haven't finished!"

Once outside, Edward dropped Alice to the floor, securing his hand around her wrist to keep her in place. "You are not aloud to shop! And you don't have your cards – you can't possibly pay for any of that. There's a reason Carlisle took all your cards and your money. What were you going to do?"

Jasper came to the outside of the store and frowned at his mate; reaching out to her to pull her against him. "You need help, Alice. You can't go injuring people. Edward's arm is really sore and you shattered Esme's window."

"A girl in the store just broke her arm because Alice snatched a dress off her." Edward reported; troubled that Jasper had told anyone about how defectively his bite hurt.

Carlisle appeared a few minutes later and assessed the situation before heading into the store to deal with the young girl. "I'll come back and take care of you in a few minutes, Alice." He told her.

"Jasper, let me go. I need to just buy one thing. Only one thing. What if I leave the clothes and go and buy some bread or some baked beans…? I can just take the cart and walk right out of the shop. I'll do it so fast they won't even know I'm stealing…" She offered, trying to compromise so that she could shop a little more.

"Why on earth would you need bread or baked beans? We don't even eat! And you are not shoplifting! It's wrong." Jasper exclaimed, tightening his hold when Alice tried to disastrously wriggle free.

"You need to hunt, Alice." Esme told her daughter, pulling up in the parking lot with Emmett and Rosalie. "Come with me, dear, and we can take care of you."

Alice looked to her adoptive mother; her jaw tightening and eyes turning black as coal at the reminder of a hunt.

"C'mon Al," Emmett tried to reason. "I'll hunt you mountain lion or something big. Anything you want. You can have seconds too."

"I don't want to hunt!" She protested, her movements turning feeble the more she fought. "The forest doesn't have a shop! The forest doesn't have sales!"

Carlisle came out of the store then, just in time to see Alice collapse to the ground. He bent down, holding himself on his knees as he looked over her. "You need to hunt, sweetheart. I'm concerned with how your body is coping. You're much weaker and if this keeps up, you won't be able to move in a few days."

Edward watched his sister as she took in Carlisle's words. Her thoughts started to settle and he managed to untangle what was going on inside her crazed head. She was growing weaker, that much he knew. "Come on, Alice." He tried to encourage her like the rest of the family. "We can all go together. That'd be good right? A big family hunt. We haven't done that for at least two decades."

Alice turned to Edward, sobs rising in her throat. "I just want to shop." Her words were a whisper, nearly getting lost in the wind.

It was evening and the wind was slowly picking up. Humans were bundled in winter coats; their scarf's pulled snugly around their necks. The street lights were slowly coming to life and the moon was fading into view.

"Alice," Carlisle drew Alice's attention away from her brother. "I only want you to stop shopping for 48 hours. You have forever to shop and buy things online, don't you?" He laughed acrimoniously. "48 hours is nothing. If you were human, I would try to understand, but you aren't. You have ample of time to shop and do whatever you want. I am just asking you to listen to me for once."

Alice gradually rose to her feet, faltering to one side as Jasper let her go.

Edward drew in a fretful breath; knowing from her thoughts that she was feeling relatively lightheaded. He was growing dangerously alarmed as her thoughts became obscure yet again and she started to plummet to the floor.

"Alice?" Rosalie called, moving in the direction of her sister hurriedly so she could hold her before she hit the ground. She gently touched a hand to Alice's forehead and ran her finger over her closed eyes. "Alice, what's wrong?" She sat down on the floor cross legged and pulled Alice's small frame onto her lap, rocking her back and forth like a baby. "She's shaking, Carlisle." Rosalie's golden eyes sparked dark with concern. "And colder than usual."

"I think," Edward furrowed his eyes in frustration. "She just…passed out?"

* * *

A little short but I need to head out to the hospital and see my little man :) I'll try to make the next chapter super long :)

Thanks for the reviews and private messages x


	4. Forest Shopping

What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Disaster is sure to strike!

* * *

"At least she didn't eat a human." Emmett pointed out, staring down at Alice now that she was on the cream couch in the front room.

"She could have." Carlisle murmured in response, pressing his hand against Alice's cheek in another attempt to wake her. "Edward, perhaps Bella will be able to convince Alice to feed?" Carlisle glanced up at Edward once before turning back.

"That's insane, Carlisle." Edward folded his arms across his chest. "She hasn't fed – the minute Bella steps through the door she'll attack her! I'm not letting Bella anywhere near Alice."

Esme settled on her knees beside Carlisle and took Alice's hand. "Edward, please just consider-"

"Absolutely not." Edward's pronouncement was final. He wouldn't let Bella near any ravenous vampire. It would turn ghastly very rapidly, and although he noted Alice had some level of control when it came to Bella and her hunger, he just couldn't risk it. Especially not when Alice was withdrawn from shopping.

"Alice can't eat anyone if she's unconscious." Emmett approached the couch now, peering over it to look down at Alice's small frame. "Alice?" He pushed her shoulder, being uncharacteristically gentle as he did.

She stirred to some extent, releasing a small whimper, but her thoughts did not come back to Edward. Her mind was silent, completely dark and shut off like Bella's. He sighed in disappointment.

"Alice, darling? Can you hear me?" Carlisle indicated for Esme to help him sit Alice up.

"Yes." Alice's reply came gradually, but everyone in the room let out held breaths the minute she spoke. She opened her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch.

Emmett pushed himself over the couch and settled beside his sister. "Al, you need to eat. C'mon. Come hunt with me!"

"There's no where for me to shop in a stupid forest." Alice grumbled, clearly not forgetting the circumstances she had been in before passing out.

"I can go and get one of those toy shop things – you know; the ones kids in Day Care play with. We can set it up by the river and I can be the sales assistant and I can sell you like logs and flowers, oh!" Emmett was bouncing out of the chair now. "And some animals! Like deer, rabbits, mountain lions. You can have any part of them you want."

"Don't be stupid, Emmett." Edward didn't have the fortitude to manage his brother's juvenile behavior. Alice had passed out and no one – not even Carlisle – had seen that happen before. They needed to figure out why, not play with stupid human toys.

Before Emmett could respond with a harsh comeback, Alice moved forward off the couch and began leaping up and down. "Oh, yes Emmett! Let's do that! I want to buy some animals! With money?"

"Toy money." Emmett concluded, eyes widening at the thought of Alice violating her punishment again. "Is that breaking the rules, Carlisle?"

Carlisle stood there for a few moments; his thoughts uncertain on the definite rules of the retribution. "Well," He tried to speak again. "I didn't anticipate that Alice was going to _toy _shop…so…I suppose it doesn't count." He shot a flustered look towards Esme for help but she just shrugged and bit her lip in amusement.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious!" Edward whined. "You can't let Emmett and Alice toy shop in the forest. Are you off your mind?"

He shrugged helplessly, offering an admission of guilt from his golden eyes. "The rule was that Alice couldn't shop for 48 hours. When I decided that, I imagined an actual store – with real money and real cards. No online shopping, no using cards and no money. I didn't include toy shops or fake coins in my musings." Carlisle did appear to be quite baffled and Edward felt a little sorry for him.

Everyone had seemed to forgotten that Carlisle and Esme were only a few years older than all of them. Because the Cullen kids had to pretend to be teenagers for so long around humans, they just continued to act that way in the house too. When in fact, Edward mused, they should have acted like adults. Carlisle and Esme never got to act like they were in their twenties because they had to pose as adults – as the Cullen kid's parents. With Carlisle only being 23 when he was turned, it wasn't surprising to Edward that this punishment, and state of affairs, was difficult.

As a result, thirty minutes afterwards, Edward ended up sat on a rock just adjacent to the river. He pulled his knees to his chest, watching with silent enjoyment as Emmett tried to accumulate a blue and pink plastic shop only 3ft off the ground. It was made for children under the age of 5 to use, but Emmett was having great complexity trying to place everything in the right place.

"Stop!" Alice protested, stumbling a bit from her lack of blood, and snatched a red cart out of Emmett's hands. "You have to put the wheels on first before you park it in the lock. Look, here." She pushed the yellow wheels into the cart and swung it around so it was sitting beside the till. "Here, put the plastic fruit in that box there."

Emmett did as told and then appraised the plastic stand with inquisitiveness. "I like this. But if I was human I wouldn't want to eat plastic."

"It's pretend." Jasper reported, looking at his brother as though he was stupid. "We're not going to eat the plastic. Go get something Alice can buy…and enjoy."

Emmett shrugged before disappearing from the small clearing to hunt some animals. Whilst he was gone, Edward looked back to Alice. Her mind wasn't too silent now and he could pick up on hazy thoughts every now and again. Her eyes were as black as coal, and he knew from her thoughts that her throat was burning severely. She needed to hunt so he couldn't quite put his finger on why she was being so retaliate towards Carlisle's punishment.

Rosalie had to reach out and steady her at the wrist when she near fell into the river. "Alice, perhaps sit down until Emmett gets back?"

"No, Rose. I'm so excited to shop!" She tried bouncing again but Carlisle came next to Rosalie and stopped the little pixie.

"Just stay still, Alice. You're very unsteady on your feet and I don't know what happens to vampires if they haven't fed for a certain period of time. I'm concerned." His forehead, usually smooth and unconcerned, was scrunched in apprehension as he looked at Alice. His eyes were a dark golden, reflecting his worries, and his body fidgety.

Carlisle expected humans to get ill and was able to assist them with his calm demeanor. However, he had never helped or seen a sick vampire, and that questioned everything he had learned about medicine.

"I'm back." Emmett announced, a colossal deer wrapped around his shoulders. He stood next the toy shop, and shook his head. "I don't think it'll fit on the plastic." In a small number of movements, he pulled the deer apart, placing each body piece in a separate basket. He smiled at his handy work. "Okay, Al. Time to shop."

Jasper placed his head in his hand, perplexed at what he was seeing. Esme sat beside him, rubbing circles in his back to comfort. She looked revolted, her nose furrowed and her eyes concerning.

Rosalie and Carlisle stood beside Alice, cognizant of her vulnerability so they could help out if needed.

Edward watched the façade from his perch on the rock, laughs rumbling in his throat as Alice picked up the tiny shopping cart and made her way around the shop.

The deer, he admitted, did not look appetizing now that it was in pieces, but if it made Alice eat then he couldn't find fault.

She put some flowers and plastic apples into the shopping cart before looking over the deer. She didn't appear as though she wanted to feed off it, even though she was hungry. She picked up the head with gentle hands and dropped it into the cart. The plastic sagged as the weight hit it but managed to hold the head. "I'm done now." She told Emmett.

He took the cart off her and started 'scanning' the items with a huge smile on his face. "Beep," He shouted loudly every time the item moved down the belt and into a bag. "There you go, Madame. That'll be $10."

Alice handed over the toy money as Emmett handed her the bag. "Thank you, sir. I had a pleasant shop."

"You're welcome!" He cashed the money in the till and smiled at Edward.

Edward smiled back, still amused by the entire situation. His attention was drawn to Alice however when she sat down on the grass and held the bag in her lap.

"I don't think I want to…drink from a deer head on it's own." She told Carlisle, looking up at him like she was going to be sick.

He sat down by her side and took the bag away. "I can drain some blood into a glass, if that would make it more comfortable?"

It didn't make sense that Alice didn't attack the deer from where she sat. The smell of the blood was enticing, even to Edward who was already well fed. Her throat was raging in pain yet she sat there as though she was full. It made him worry tremendously. Was this what happened after so long of not hunting?

Carlisle would definitely look into it in the future if that was so.

"Yes, please." She stood up off the grass with a sigh and looked back at Emmett. "Thank you, Emmett. That was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome little sis." He moved from the shop and looked over at Esme. "Mom, I want to keep this. Can I put it in my room?"

"You're not keeping a toy shop in your room." She shook her head, sternly.

"The garage then?" He negotiated determinedly.

She waved her hand, giving in to Emmett, and moved to Alice. "Please feed, dear."

Carlisle had just finished draining the animal blood into a glass he'd rushed to get from the house. "It's not much, but it'll keep you going for now."

Alice took the glass but didn't look at it. With everyone watching her, she placed it to her lips and let the blood trickle down.

Edward watched her closely, noticed how she flinched when it hit her throat and how her hand curled into a fist. She didn't like the blood; he realized with a jolt, but kept his observation quiet. Poor Alice.

"Love," Jasper told her when the glass was empty. "You need to hunt now. With me. C'mon. You won't see Bella unless you are full."

Alice's eyes widened at that and she hesitantly took Jasper's hand before running amongst the trees.

* * *

I know people have been asking where Bella is but I don't really think she fits in the story haha. It's a Cullen story, but she may or may not appear, who knows ;)

Anywho, my baby boy came home yesterday! I am so, so happy. We have some workers coming in this afternoon to adjust the house for him as last night my little girl was disturbed from her sleep due to the noise of his breathing monitor and machines.

Apart from that, he is doing so well! He's had lots of presents and finally got to meet his big brothers and sisters after nearly 20 weeks in hospital. Happy sigh :)

Thank you for the reviews, hope this chapter was a little funny!


	5. Nurse Rose

What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Disaster is sure to strike!

* * *

Thursday Morning 

"Are you alright, Alice?" Bella asked, stepping in the direction of the small vampire without an insinuation of vacillation.

Edward snaked his arm around Bella's waist protectively and brought her back near him. Alice had managed to hunt with Jasper and had fed off a couple of rabbits, but she still seemed to be off-color. He had remonstrated when the family arranged to fetch Bella to the home. It was a juvenile pronouncement. "Careful, love." He murmured.

She brushed his concern away with her hand and once again moved towards Alice. "She won't hurt me, Edward. Will you, Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice looked up towards Bella from her hands. Her eyes were deep gold, not yet full, and the shadows beneath her eyes were prominent. Her face was an ashen white; a lot paler than accustomed.

"I trust you Alice. Stop it, Edward." Bella rolled her chocolate colored eyes as Edward tried to hold her back again, and sat down beside Alice's shaking form on the couch. "Esme said you hunted." Bella's eyebrows rose mutually in uncertainty.

"I did." Alice said, looking towards Esme before returning her gaze to the human. "I promise I did. Jasper watched me." She waited for Jasper to nod in agreement. "Its okay, Bella."

"You should be fine now, Alice." Carlisle united the conversation, removing himself from Esme to crouch down before the couch. He took Alice's hand in his own and slowly massaged it. "But you do not look in good health, dear."

"I just need to shop. Please Carlisle."

Carlisle closed his eyes for a few seconds and Edward felt dejection, yet again, for the responsibility his young adoptive father had. "Dear, I can't. You are doing so well. It has been 14 hours since the episode at the store, so there are only 34 more hours to go."

"You can't be serious." Alice shook her head back and forth in disbelief, her eyes blazing in anger.

"I know!" Emmett chimed in, making Bella jump at the amplitude. "It's nearly Halloween and I think Seattle is doing some extreme Ghost hunt!"

Everyone turned to stare at the brawny vampire. "Why does that matter?" Edward asked him, not being able to pick out a logical rationalization from his mind.

"Well, it's a good distraction for Al." Emmett shrugged, dead serious about his proposal, as he stood alongside his wife.

Jasper smacked his forehead against his palm; accurately like he did when he found out about the toy store. "Emmett, no. This isn't a joke."

"I'm not joking." Emmett frowned at his brother. "Alice needs a distraction. With 34 hours to go, if she sits around the house she'll almost certainly lose it and like…rip the house apart or something. Then, Esme would be really, really mad and hate us all. Oh, and…" He turned to Edward with a deliberate grin. "Alice will possibly eat Bella if she sits here."

"I feel we must unquestionably go to this Ghost hunt." Edward retorted swiftly, pulling Bella off the couch and into his safe grip. Alice indisputably did not look safe. "And Bella will be staying here, in Forks, with Charlie."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and Edward watched as her cheeks began to redden. She was not pleased, but he had to do everything to keep her from harm. He didn't desire her at the home with Alice in any case. It was irrational and precarious. "Please don't dissent, Bella. You will not convince me to let you go."

"Fine." She sighed and gave him a swift kiss to the lips. "I'm going to head home and make some dinner for Charlie. Promise me you'll call?"

"Twice a day." He nodded.

Satisfied with his answer, she waved a diminutive goodbye to Alice and the rest of the Cullen's before heading out of the front door and into her truck.

Edward let out the lungful of air he was holding. "I can't believe you brought Bella here like that!" He tried to lower his voice because the anger wasn't in truth focused at Esme or Carlisle. "Alice was geared up to ambush her!"

Carlisle rose to his feet and looked down evenly at his son. "You will not talk to Esme and I like that Edward. I make the decisions in this coven, and Bella is Alice's best friend. Esme and I agreed that it was significant for Alice to see her best friend in this time of dependence. If I see you dissenter my decisions again, I will deal with _your_ consequence."

"Sorry, father." Edward murmured repentantly, feeling apologetic for putting an even bigger responsibility on his parent's shoulders. "I just worry for Bella. I really do."

"I wasn't going to eat, Bella." Alice told her brother, shakily rising from the couch to hug Jasper. She leaned most of her small body weight against him and Rosalie moved to help her stand alone. "She just smelt…good. I wouldn't eat my best friend."

Edward sighed. "I can't let that be a risk. You shouldn't be hungry. You should be physically able and well, not fantasizing about blood and fighting with people for their clothes…"

"Anyway!" Emmett hollered. "Let's organize that Halloween tour. It's not as hot as it was yesterday and it looks like it'll be cloudy tomorrow. Forks is never sunny in October. Please?"

"Alice?" Esme asked.

"It does sound exciting." Alice smiled, a small amount of vampire colour returning to her face. "But what about the humans?"

"Hunt again." Carlisle said, turning slightly to gaze out of the window. "If you don't feel like hunting yourself, Emmett can go out and get you an animal and I can put it into a glass or, perhaps a tube, for you?"

Carlisle's mind flooded to the medical supplies he kept upstairs for Bella. "Will they work, Carlisle?" Edward asked quietly.

"I won't be able to inject anything." Carlisle mused softly. "But if the blood is put into the tubes, we can conceivably put it in as an NG…or just put it into the mouth." His mind continued to spiral, theorizing what may or may not work with the difference of a vampire body.

"I can help you." Rosalie told Carlisle, medical knowledge flooding through her mind. "I really wish to help Alice return to health." She smiled at her sister before following Carlisle up the stairs.

"Thank you Rosalie."

Some time later, Emmett walked back through the front door with a mountain lion around his shoulders. He stood proudly in the doorway, small drops of blood soaking into the cream entry mat.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, rushing to her feet and ushering her muscular son backwards through the door. "Don't bring it in here like that. The house will smell like death."

"We're dead anyway, ma!" He laughed, but didn't try to step back inside. He flung the dead corpse to the grass and stared down at it. "Should I cut it or?"

Esme shook her head. "Carlisle doesn't want it in chunks, Emmett. Can you drain the blood into this bag?" She handed over the intravenous bag Carlisle had given her minutes before.

"Sure." Emmett shrugged. "That's not hard." When he was finished, he capped the bag and handed it back over to Esme. "I really wouldn't want to drink something that looked like…well, that." He wrinkled his nose.

"No," Esme laughed tenderly. "Me either. Now, dispose of the unfortunate animal. I don't want it decaying all over the flowers. Go on, shoo."

Carlisle came down into the front room with Rosalie close behind him, carrying a small, clear tube in his hands. "I really don't know if this will work." He told Alice honestly, moving to sit on the coffee table opposite to where Alice sat on the couch. "Would you like to try drinking it first?"

Alice shook her head. "No, it makes me feel sick."

Carlisle nodded. "Okay, then, we'll try Rosalie's theory? Rosalie, would you like to explain."

Rosalie looked uncomfortable and Edward knew she doubted her ability. "Well, I inserted a couple of NG tubes during my time as a student nurse on the children's ward in 1940. I know that as vampires our digestive system doesn't work and the blood goes straight into our blood stream, but I thought we could give the tube a go? I'll insert it through the nasal cavity, down into the throat. When the tube enters your oropharynx and heads down towards the posterior pharyngeal wall, it'll get a little scratchy. Once it's past the pharynx, it usually enters the esophagus but I was thinking we could start releasing the blood before it gets to that part, so that the cells can absorb it instead of the stomach?"

"We have nothing to lose," Edward inputted, his medical knowledge assessing her theory. "To a human, that would be tremendously risky, but Alice's body won't give out or die if the blood gets released early. She may gag and feel like pulling the tube out and it will most definitely feel odd but I don't see it causing any damage."  
"I agree." Carlisle nodded. "Alice, is that all right with you?"

Alice looked a little worried, and shuffled towards Jasper's lap. "I suppose so. I don't really understand but I need the blood. I want to be strong."

"Go ahead Rosalie," Carlisle encouraged, handing over the thin tube.

Rosalie looked a little apologetic as she measured the tube and slowly began to insert it down through the nasal cavity. When Alice flinched in shock, Rosalie placed her hand at the back of Alice's head to steady it as she continued to guide the tube towards the oropharynx. Alice gagged wretchedly when the thin tubing hit the pharyngeal wall but managed to remain still. "Sorry, Al." Rosalie murmured, her entire focus on the tube as it continued past the pharynx. She stilled her hand and looked towards Carlisle. "It's just about to enter the esophagus. Do you want to put the blood in now?"

"We'll try it." He said, uncapping the bag of blood and turning it so that he could attach it to the tube. "If Alice's hunger doesn't subside, we can advance the tube further and try again."

"Okay." Rosalie gradually released the tube and secured to the side of Alice's cheek with a minute amount of clear tape. She hovered protectively in front of her little sister; afraid she had done wrong.

Seconds passed and then Alice slowly wiped at her nose. Her eyes were lightening to the typical Cullen gold and her cheeks seemed a more apposite pale white. "I think its working." She mumbled around the tube.

Rosalie's shoulders relaxed and she smiled receptively. "Well done." Carlisle praised her.

"I feel a lot stronger. How about we go to that ghost tour now?" Alice offered; looking like she was about to jump out of her seat.

"Not yet." Rosalie laughed, pushing Alice back down against the seat. "Blood first. Then we go distract you from your…punishment."

Alice nodded eagerly and Edward finally felt as though she were returning to her usual self.

* * *

I'm going away tomorrow so won't update until next Monday. Sorry it took so long to get this up, been a little busy :)

I brought Bella into it, for you guys, but she didn't stay long. I'm really happy you all enjoyed the toy store idea. I got it from my little girl haha. She was playing with her own toy shop and I asked her who her imaginary customer was. She told me, "Emmett." Copyright to her haha.

Please review, thanks! :)

x


	6. It's a ghost!

What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Disaster is sure to strike!

* * *

"Alice, settle down." Edward hissed, trying to pull himself further away from the diminutive pixie regardless of being immovably sandwiched between her and Emmett in the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes. With Emmett's brawny frame, there was more or less no room for Edward, or Alice, even though she was quite small. "Why couldn't Emmett just go with Rosalie in the BMW M3?"

"She said I devastate the seats." Emmett pouted, distributing himself out more along the seats so that Edward was pushed right up against Alice. "I like to take bottles of blood with me on long journeys just in case we smell a human or something and a few years back I spilt it all over the leather."

Carlisle remained unvoiced from where he sat in the front of the car; one hand on the wheel, the other wrapped contently inside Esme's. Edward caught his smirk through the side window and subdued a growl of remonstration. It was not reasonable.

"So," Edward began. "Rosalie and Jasper have the prospect to unwind in the BMW with the roof down and all five of us are packed together here in this pesky car? I don't understand why we couldn't just take our own cars."

"This is a family outing." Carlisle responded, shuffling in his seat slightly. "We need to look out for Alice and stick together. And for your information Edward Cullen; this car is not pesky."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Ed. We're going on a ghost hunt!" Emmett began bouncing in his seat, his huge head clanging against the roof of the car following his carelessness.

"I can't even." Edward shook his head and rested it in his lap. "Mom," he addressed Esme. "Why do you let this happen to me?"

Edward felt Esme ruffle his tousled hair with her small hand. "I'm sorry, Edward." He could hear the amusement in her voice. "We'll be there soon and you can run around freely without your siblings."

"I can't wait." He grumbled, refusing to lift his head up until the car pulled up in Seattle.

"We're here!" Emmett screeched after 3 hours and 20 minutes of driving. "Carlisle, open the door! Open the door! Oh my gosh! Look there's a massive skeleton! Oooo, and look!"

Edward reached over his ecstatic brother and unlocked the door so that they could tumble out onto the gravel. "Emmett, be quiet. People are looking."

Alice by this point had joined Emmett and the both of them jumped together in the parking lot. "Oh Emmett!" Alice smiled with glee, her small eyes lighting at the sight of all the decorations. "Look at that massive Jack-o'-lantern over there! It's really, really big. And I think you can go inside it!"

"We're not here for all this, though." Edward reminded them. "We have to go over to that building to sign up for the Ghost tour. And then we have a tour guide and they will lead us through the town."

Rosalie and Jasper pulled up alongside the Mercedes and got out of the car to join them. "Edward's right," Rosalie said. "If we want to experience the entire Ghost tour, we better start now."

Once they were registered on the ghost tour, Emmett stood amongst the crowd of humans, a torch in his hand and a white blanket around his head to make him look like a ghost. "This is so exciting! Alice sing with me!"

"We're….going on a ghost hunt! We're going to hunt a big one! We're not scared…what a scary day!" Edward shook his head in astonishment, trying not to look like he was related to his siblings as the humans gawked in fascination.

"Okay!" The tour guide hollered from the front of the line. "This is our starting point. As I guide you along, please stay within the group. If anyone goes missing or gets lost, please report it to me or make your way back to this starting point. Thank you."

"I wish he'd shut up." Emmett muttered, carrying Alice on his shoulders as though she were a little kid. "I don't understand why we have to pay attention to a human the whole time and pursue the line. Let's go off on our own?"

Esme shook her head. "No. You sought after a Ghost tour – so we are experiencing it the apposite way. Emmett, please perform your age."

"If I acted my age, I'd be led in a grave, ma. It's a little unfeasible." Emmett started to descend away from the mass of people, and Edward saw he was prepared to dissenter against Esme and do his own ghost tour.

"C'mon, Em. Look, he's taking us over to that forsaken building. That'll be pleasurable." Edward tried to persuade his brother, but it seemed to be futile.

"Don't be a goody all your life, Edward. Have some fun." Emmett protested, pulling Edward at the arm and off track from the group completely. No one seemed to have noticed; not even Esme or Carlisle; who were both wrapped around each other in love, scarcely listening to the tour guide.

"Fine." Edward huffed, not liking the idea but not wanting Emmett to walk off with Alice on his own. "We'll do it your way. Now turn off that torch – your eye sight is far better than it and we don't want to draw ourselves attention."

Emmett did as told and slowly dropped Alice from around his shoulders. "WOOO! I love you Edward!"

He started running throughout the dark, charging up the street with a hurry so rapid no humans would have been able to grasp. He stopped short outside an abandoned book store and began bouncing up and down. "Oh my gosh! Let's go in here guys! Ed, Bella would love it in there!"

"Okay." Edward took a deep breath, although superfluous, to prepare himself for the exhilaration his siblings were casting upon him. "Let's take a look. Go on – in you go."

Towards the back of the dark room were huge windows; reflecting shadows from the trees that were pressed compacted against the outside of the glass. It was the lone light in the room, giving it a cold feel and shaded look.

Rotted flowers and plants curled their way around corners of wooden book shelves and desks, seemingly been neglected for a few years – their decaying bulbs leaving mess all along the ground. The floor was layered with heavy wood, patent with scratches and deep ridges from decades of wear.

The books seemed to be alphabetically ordered on shelves that reached at least ten inches above Emmett's head. The smell of old books was strong in the room, each holding elongated years of enjoyment by readers of various time periods and situations- little bits of history all stored neatly, row on row. The smell of dust was high, especially to Edward's sensitive senses.

"This place has definitely had its uses." Alice murmured, reaching down to pick up some of the dead flower heads. "It's a shame."

"We're not here to mourn over a book store." Emmett's voice echoed through the empty room. "Let's go up those stairs and find some ghosts!"

They took the rotting and creaking stairs slowly, hoping that it wouldn't cave under their weight, and entered a small attic. The walls were sloping, so Emmett had to crouch down to his hands and knees in order to move further into the room. "Well, this is a bit cramped."

"Yeah. You have smart ideas, Emmett." Edward replied sarcastically, barely able to stand up in the room himself.

"Hey!" Alice abruptly shouted. "Emmett stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Pulling at my foot! Em! I said stop!" Alice huffed in frustration, now sprawled across the floor having lost her balance.

"I've been sat here the entire time, Al." Emmett called over to her from where he sat amongst cardboard boxes filled with books. "They've got some good books in here about myths and stuff."

"Then, Edward." Alice whirled on him, her eyes blazing gold in the darkness. "You stop it. I would've thought better of you, I mean-"

"I'm not doing it." Edward interrupted. He was starting to get a little ill at ease, noticing the atmosphere in the room getting to some extent thicker. "I don't think any of us are doing it."

"Oh my gosh!" Emmett screeched, rising to his feet and convulsing his head through the ceiling. "Shit! Ow! There's a ghost!" He dislodged his head from the disintegrating ceiling summarily before tumbling rearward down the creaking stairs, which distorted under his weight, and landed hard on the floor below. "C'mon guys! Run!"

Edward peered down at his brother, smiling at his manifestation. Emmett's dark hair was matted with plaster and paint, his eyes were black and blazing in fear and his entire frame was quivering. "Calm down, Em. You're a vampire! You'll be fine."

"No!" Emmett whined, rising to his feet and racing outside the book store and onto the street. "AHHHHH! MOM!"

"I think we better go get him." Alice told Edward, clambering down in an attempt to find her brother. "We can't take him anywhere! Honestly."

* * *

I'm sorry I had to haha! And Poor Emmett! I said to my little girl, "Should Emmett like the ghosts or be scared of them?" "Scared Mama!" So there you have it.

Sorry for not updating as fast as usual, after we came back from camp, my little sweet Sylas had some sicky issues again! But he's well now and we're back on track. Everything is fine :)

Thank you! Happy reading and reviewing!

x


	7. Just a bit of fun

What happens when Carlisle stops Alice from shopping for 48 hours? Disaster is sure to strike!

* * *

"Mom!" Emmett whined, clinging to Esme's leg from his position on the floor. With a fleet pull, he nearly knocked Esme's small frame down to the floor. "Please don't make me do the ghost hunt!"

"Emmett," Esme hushed. "What on earth are you going on about? Carlisle, please eradicate our son from my leg. It's quite uncomfortable."

"MOM!" Carlisle pulled Emmett to his feet, wrapping his arms around the brawny vampire's chest in an attempt to immobile his feeble actions. "Carlisle, let me go. Please. I just don't want to go back!"

"Go back where, son?" Carlisle murmured, adjusting his tone to one he used with his most helpless patients. He hoped his efforts would calm his son. "You're out of harm's way, I promise."

Edward, grinning from his pose next to Alice, took a step to the fore and helped Carlisle hold Emmett upright. "He got a little startled on his own ghost tour if I'm fairly candid."

"Yeah." Alice giggled. "We went to an aged bookstore just up over there and something was in the attic. He fell and started screaming for Esme." The pixie rocked on her feet in amusement; her darkened eyes mischievous.

Esme slowly frowned and shook her head. "I told everyone to stay in the group. I would've thought better of you, Edward."

Edward looked to the floor in discomfiture, and he knew if he was able to blush he would've. "I'm sorry mom. Alice and Emmett wanted to go and I just wanted to be sure that Alice would be okay."

With a shake of her head, Esme turned her attention back to her flailing son. "Emmett, be still." She gently cupped her hand around Emmett's cheeks and pulled him to her. "You are absolutely fine. Nobody is going to hurt you. We are just having a little fun, okay? Let's enjoy the rest of the night and then get back to reality."

Emmett nodded, moving to seek comfort from Rosalie who was following the rest of the humans along the ghost hunt. "Thanks, Ma."

For the majority of the ghost hunt, things went along smoothly. The group didn't see any ghosts and nothing unusual was going on in the town. Many possessions involved were put with intent to fright people but Edward found the human's thoughts amusing nonetheless. It wasn't until the end of the tour that Alice began to decline.

"Edward." At the call of his name, Edward turned to look down at his sister. "I don't feel good."

"What's the matter?" He was at her side in an instance; reaching to feel her forward for any unusual signs. Her eyes were much deeper down; swirling from a red to a deep black. Her face was visibly pale, the skin clammy. "Are you hungry?"

The skin between her brows knitted momentarily. "No. I'm not hungry." She shook her head sharply. "I'm not hungry at all. I think I'm having withdrawals again…I really need to shop…and there's a store right over there." By now, her hands were beginning to shake and she rocked forward on her heels as though she was trying to keep herself grounded.

"Alice." Edward murmured very slowly, aware that the rest of the family had continued their way to the car. "We need to go home. We can't shop. You don't have long left until your punishment is up; then you can shop as much as you'd like. C'mon Alice, just one day left – don't do this to me now."

Alice swayed on her feet; her thoughts showing to Edward that the world around her was coming as a blur.

He stifled a sigh and carefully wrapped his arms around her body to lift her up. "Oh, Alice. Dear, sweet, Alice. Why is this happening? What does it mean? Why do withdrawal symptoms cause a vampire to become so ill? Why are you not wholly fed?" He shook off his questions with another shake of his head.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked in question as he made his way towards the cars.

"It's okay, Rose. She was just a little dizzy again. She saw that the grocery store was open and just started to freak out. Her eyes are near black and her skin is very clammy; much like a human's." Edward turned to Carlisle then. "I really don't understand these symptoms, not at all. We're vampires – this shouldn't be happening."

Carlisle carefully took Alice into his arms and laid her across the back seat of the car. "I don't know either, son." He whispered under his breath. "But we will figure it out. Alice, you're going to be okay." He gently rested his hand against her cheek in an attempt to get a response but her eyes remained closed. "Noticeably shaking, ragged superfluous breathing, black eyes although well fed, inability to respond, clammy but no temperature difference." Carlisle announced softly, causing another shake of his head.

"Carlisle, this isn't anything we've seen before. This isn't medically possible. Our bodies don't work in this way. I really don't understand." Edward swallowed thickly, the redundant action causing him to step forward towards his sister.

"Please tell me you can help her!" Esme cried as she climbed next to Alice's head. She ran a motherly hand over her forehead to soothe her. "Carlisle please."

"We're going to have to go home and take her to my office so I can figure this out. Clearly withdrawal from addictions can cause unusual symptoms in a vampire that are very present in a human. This could open up a completely new window of research. This could be life changing – it could discover things about our kind. However, it is a unknown area and we need to tread safely – anything could happen. Our main priority is keeping Alice safe and healthy. We need not see a decline. We must get back." Carlisle signaled to Edward that it was time to move with the nod of his head; handing the responsibility of driving to his most mature son.

"I only wanted to go on a ghost hunt." Emmett hung his head in defeat; overwhelming guilt for causing his sister to decline. "Just a bit of fun…"

* * *

Not a very good chapter, but the hospital light is dim and I'm so exhausted from a long day. My sweet baby girl has been so strong for her mommy and helped me a lot with the twins and her little sister. I've been with Sylas every second and shes been sat alongside me writing in her diary my stories so I can update them!

I owe this chapter to her. So if you feel upset that Alice is ill again, please blame my little munchin haha! ;) She likes to see the vampires vulnerable.


End file.
